Undeniable Attraction
by SamanthaPearlzz
Summary: Ash is a college student living in an apartment, and doesn't like the idea of someone moving in across from him. But then he quickly becomes attracted to his new neighbor, and Dawn is equally attracted to him. The problem? Neither of them wants to admit it. It will only take a matter of time before one of them cracks, and fuels their undeniable attraction. Pearlshipping one shot!


"A new person is moving in soon."

Those were the words that the twenty one year old, ebony haired man heard on the phone this afternoon. The room across his door had been empty for a while, (about a month or so), and he was already accustomed to having no neighbors. He had been living in this apartment for roughly a year, and the neighbors he had over the course of the time were loud, rude, annoying, and not to mention, drinkers and smokers. He didn't have any biased problems with drinking and smoking, he'd just preferred if they wouldn't do it out in the open.

So when Ash heard the news that someone was moving in, he groaned to himself. But, unfortunately, there was nothing he could do. He had spoken to the landlord about his lifestyle and how he preferred that room being empty, but apparently the new tenant had already signed the lease, and there was no other apartment complex in which rooms were available. So, the way he saw it, he couldn't move out and neither could the new tenant.

He had mentally prepared himself a list of what the new tenant should expect when he moved in, and these were currently bubbling in his head:

1\. No playing loud music after 9 in the nights, since he was a college student

2\. No smoking/drinking in his presence, he'd get really uncomfortable

3\. Absolutely no parties (at least when he was present)

4\. Please keep your pets to yourself and don't allow them to wander about (Last time, his previous neighbor let his dog loose and left pee stains outside his front door)

5\. Try to be quiet at all times

He thought the list was pretty fair, and if the new tenant wouldn't agree to his terms, the worst case possibility was that he'd move in back with his mom (which didn't seem that bad if you look at it), but he knew that his mom would never let him go, considering how protective she was about him. It had taken a long amount of convincing to even let him move out in the first place.

Deciding to presently not dwell in his thoughts anymore, he opened up his laptop and looked over his biology notes. Ash was a junior now in the prestigious Sinnoh University majoring in biology, and he currently had exams to prepare for. His coffee was set on his desk to help him concentrate, as he kept sipping it while reading the notes.

Fifteen minutes had passed by, and thats when he heard some racketing across the door. His eyes were not in front of the computer screen anymore, but on his front door. He mentally sighed and closed his laptop, not moving from his desk. The racketing got louder, and Ash couldn't help but roll his eyes. Even moving in, he could tell his new neighbor was going to be a piece of work, and he mentally scratched number 5 off of the list.

Faint footsteps could be heard, and Ash figured the new guy was moving a few of his belongings in. Eventually, he couldn't even be bothered to stay quiet and decided to go meet the new guy. Hopefully, he could agree to Ash's terms. He opened the door, walking outside, and didn't see anyone there. But then his ears caught onto the footsteps growing louder, and he looked to the right.

And then his eyes widened. The new tenant wasn't a guy, but a _girl._

He saw her walking up with a suitcase, and she seemed to be out of breath, but ironically he was the one to have been breathless. He had never seen such a beautiful piece of specimen right there. He was pretty sure he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

The girl sighed with a breath of relief when she reached her front door, and then looked behind her in curiosity. "Oh, hi! I'm Dawn, I'm going to be your new neighbor," she said, holding out her hand. "I was told by the manager that you might had a problem with me moving on, but maybe we could adjust to each other."

Yeah, he had a problem with those loud, annoying guys who had moved in before. He didn't have any problem with a beautiful girl moving in that would take his breath away.

His eyes then darted out to her hand, and he didn't hesitate to take her hand and shake it. "I'm Ash, nice to meet you. Oh and don't worry...I don't think I'll be having any sort of issues with you moving in," he said, surprising himself. He would never expect himself to be so forward with a girl.

Dawn smiled and retreated her hand. "Well, alright then," she said before turning against her heel and closing the door behind her. Ash still stood there, as a slow smile was stupidly present on his features.

Well one thing was for sure; that list was forgotten now.

* * *

The next day, Ash was currently walking up to his room after a tiring amount of classes, and the first thing he was going to do was throw himself against the bed, because he had been _that_ tired. When he had reached his front door, he heard a voice from behind him. "Ash?"

He turned around, facing the blunette. He swore, every time he saw her, his heart soared. He couldn't help himself, even if he didn't know her at all. "Yeah? What's up?"

She walked closer to him and spoke in a whisper, "There's no water running in the shower, and um...I called the landlord and they said water would be restored soon, b-but it's been an hour now, so I was wondering-if you don't mind, if I could...use your shower?" Ash's brows raised with curiosity. "I-I know it seems a bit sudden, but I don't really know what to do...and-"

"Sure."

He saw her blink a few times, as if comprehending what he had just said. "Oh...thank you," she smiled, and Ash opened the front door before allowing her to step in. Dawn seemed to be eyeing around the apartment, as if looking for the bathroom, and Ash directed her over. He was also nice enough to give her a towel, and fortunately she had extra clothes so he didn't need to give her his own clothes to wear.

Now, Ash was no pervert, but when he heard the shower running, he couldn't help but think about Dawn's flawless and creamy white skin. He imagined her taking off her clothes and pictured her naked for a split second before he shook his thoughts away and scolded himself for having such thoughts. Sure, he had a huge crush on this girl, but he sure wasn't going to take advantage of her, and would never intend to.

Ten minutes passed by, and the bathroom door opened. Dawn walked out, and was currently drying her hair, which were dripping wet and probably wetting the floor. She eyed around for Ash to thank him, but she was at a loss for words when she saw him taking off his shirt, revealing his exposed back in front of her. She saw him rummage through his closet and he threw his shirt back on. She was pretty sure that he had a pretty good looking body.

He turned around and saw her standing a few feet away from him, with a towel in her hand. "Oh, you're done. Cool," he said.

Dawn fumbled. "N-Yeah...yeah, I'm finished. Thanks..." she said, managing to break out a small smile. It was quiet for a few seconds before she said, "I guess I'll be going then. Lots of stuff to do." She walked over to Ash's front door and placed her hand on the doorknob.

"Did you like what you saw?" Ash's question had stopped her from turning the knob, and had caught her off guard. Her eyes widened. He had noticed?

She scoffed. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Sure," was Ash's sarcastic reply. She didn't need to turn around to know that he was smirking. She just turned the knob, and closed the door behind her.

Yes, Ash had caught her staring. And now he knew that she was attracted to him.

* * *

A few days later, Ash found himself in front of Dawn's room door. But he had a sort of a mischievous glint in his eyes when he knew what he was about to do. He knocked on Dawn's door, a slight smirk playing on his lips. "Who is it?" Dawn asked, and when Ash had responded, the door opened. Dawn, who had a smile on her face, was now staring at her neighbor with a slight 'o'.

Ash was currently shirtless, and Dawn couldn't help but to gawk shamelessly at the ebony-haired man. Arceus, he had abs and that made him even more attractive. Ash's voice broke her thoughts away. "I was wondering if you have any shirts I could borrow, all my shirts need to be washed and I'm kinda lazy to do laundry right now." Dawn noticed Ash's voice was extremely husky, and when she saw a smirk lingering on his lips, she knew he was just being a tease. A good one, too.

She shook her head. "No, sorry, I only have clothes for me. Y'know, tops, shorts, skinny jeans, bras, and all that jazz. Seriously, did you expect me to have a boy's shirt? I'm a girl," she said.

"I can see that," Ash said, a bit of suggestiveness in his tone, and Dawn gulped.

"Well, goodbye!" the blunette exclaimed as she closed the door, and tried to calm her heart, which was beating wildly.

But if he wanted to tease, so could she.

* * *

Dawn dialed Ash a couple of days later, and when he answered, she spoke, "Hey Ash. If you're not busy right now, I was wondering if you could help me study for my Physics test tomorrow. I really need a good grade, and word on the street is that you're in the science field as well."

Ash didn't hesitate. "Sure," he replied before hanging up.

A knock was heard a few minutes later, and Ash was about to enter but stopped himself short when he saw Dawn dressed in a crop-top, and a pair of short shorts. Her milky white legs were on display, and her lower waist was exposed, and he nearly groaned to himself. Dawn smiled to herself, before looking up at him with a straight face. "Hey, Ash. Ready to hit the books?"

 _I'd much rather hit something else_ , the ebony haired male thought before he mentally slapped himself. "Yeah," he said softly before he entered Dawn's apartment for the first time this week.

Dawn directed Ash over to her brown leather couch, and Ash sat next to the blunette as an awkward silence ensued. Ash looked around, trying to focus his attention on anything except her. He noticed a small TV had been set up and that she had a small kitchenette beside her bed. "Do you want anything before we start? A drink, maybe?" Dawn asked, breaking the silence and allowing Ash to look at her.

Getting a closer look at her now, he noticed she was wearing red lipstick, and a bit of eyeliner. Her long luscious blue hair had been curled. Her question registered in Ash's mind after a good second or two. "Sure."

Dawn smiled before she got up and walked to the opposite of the room, approaching her kitchenette as she reached to open her mini-fridge. Ash didn't know if she deliberately bent down or not, but what he did know was that he was getting a perfect view of her perfect ass, as her shorts were rising a bit. Feeling just a tad uncomfortable, he managed to look away, and thankfully, Dawn approached him with a glass of water.

Ash took a couple of sips of water from the glass before setting it down on the coffee table beside the couch. The blunette sat down beside him again, and Ash cleared his throat. "So, I brought a couple of my physics books and handouts, which I think could help you along the way," he said, fumbling in his backpack.

"Thank you, I'm sure it'll help," she said, before Ash noticed her rubbing cream on her legs. Her fingers ran smoothly across her white flawless skin. "Ash? What's wrong?" she asked, noticing a change of demeanor.

He shook his head, smiling to himself. "You didn't call for me to help you study, didn't you?"

Dawn's breath hitched for a second or two but she recomposed herself. "I don't know what you mean. I asked for help from my neighbor who I happen to know is a science major," she said, eyeing him innocently.

Ash slowly nodded. "Right, and you're not wearing that," he said pointing to her outfit, "and you're not rubbing cream on your legs to get my attention, hmm?" His voice was insanely husky now, and Dawn would have fainted right then and there had she not have enough self control. "Well, I gotta admit, you're good, but soon enough you won't be able to resist me," he said, confidently.

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Please," she scoffed, "you're already head over heels for me."

Ash chuckled, before smoothly moving a few strands of her hair away and kissing her right cheek. "That's what you think."

* * *

Dawn was laying in her bed alone in her apartment, consumed by thoughts of a certain smooth and handsome neighbor she had. She didn't even know him for two weeks, and she couldn't believe how much she was attracted to him. Even though they wouldn't admit their undeniable attraction and desire they had for each other, she had to admit that the teasing was fun.

In all her years of growing up, she never had a guy that took a liking towards her. She noticed it was pretty ironic, considering she was pretty good looking and had a great personality, but in her defense, she was a bit of a book nerd in high school. Her school life was pretty stereotypical. Nerds like her had repelled boys, and that was the reason why not once did she ever have a guy ask her out.

And now that she was in her second year of college (and more or less got rid of her nerdyness), she was open to boys and relationships-and there was no denying that Ash was one of the guys she'd like to date.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she got a text from May, a friend she had met in her freshman year of college. She was inviting Dawn to meet her at the smoothie bar down the street. Dawn replied back before she rolled off her bed and got ready.

A black tank top and light blue jeans was her satisfactory outfit, and the blunette grabbed her purse off the hook before she opened her front door. Locking it behind her, she turned around, glancing at Ash's door for a split second before heading the other way. "Going somewhere?"

Dawn looked back at the raven haired man, who was smiling. "Maybe," she replied cheekily.

"Well, if you are," Ash said, walking closer, "you wouldn't mind if I joined you, right?"

Dawn stepped back a little. "Mm, actually I do mind. My friend and I wanna talk. And by that I mean school, shopping, gossip and maybe boys. You'd clearly get bored."

Ash smirked. "Not if that certain boy was me."

Dawn rolled her eyes, but her cheeks briefly turned pink. "I'll see you later."

* * *

Dawn spotted May as soon as she entered the smoothie place. The brunette was sitting down on one of the bar stools, sipping on a drink while looking at her laptop screen. "Hey," she said, sitting on the bar stool beside the brunette.

May's blue eyes sparkled. "Hey sistah!" Dawn laughed. "I'm so glad you're here, I need some help with this computer assignment, and it's really tough. Since you were a computer whiz back in high school, I thought 'why not ask Dawn for help?'" she grinned.

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Nice to know I'm only thought of when someone wants help with their assignments," she said jokingly, as May handed the laptop for her to look at her document. "Well, it beats having to think about my neighbor all the time," she said, absentmindedly, typing.

"What do you mean?" May asked curiously. Dawn stopped typing, noticing May's look. "No way! You have a hot neighbor you're crushing on? Why didn't you tell me?!"

Dawn gave her a daggered look. "May, we're in college. Talking about crushes isn't important," she said, and then the laptop was yanked away from her hands. "Wha-"

"Shush," May said. "I wanna hear all about this guy. C'mon, who is he? Spill, I need all the info and I need it now."

Dawn sighed exasperatingly, but her lips formed into a smile. "His name's Ash. And I met him when I first moved in. I thought he was kinda cute, but I thought nothing of it. Later, though, I needed to shower and there was no water in my own apartment so I asked to shower in Ash's," she noticed May's eyes sparkle with excitement, "anyways, I noticed him taking off his shirt, and his back was so perfect. He's hot, May."

"Ahh!" The brunette squealed. "This is so much better than this boring computer assignment."

Dawn laughed and then continued. "Ash is attracted to me too, but none of us are willing to admit it. So all this while we've been teasing each other to see who cracks first. And so far, none of us have cracked."

"Well, what have you guys done so far?"

Dawn smiled. "Ash was trying to get my attention by showing up at my door shirtless-by the way, he has abs, May." May squealed yet again, and Dawn continued, "but then I invited Ash over to my place to 'study', while I was dressed in really short clothes. You had to see the look on his face, he was so flustered. And I think he was looking at my ass too," she said then added, "Oh, but the best part was when I was rubbing cream on my legs to see what he'd do."

May eyed me curiously. "Okay you guys sound like you're both sexually frustrated."

Dawn blushed furiously. "I really want to be with Ash, but it can't happen when none of us are admitting it. What am I supposed to do?"

She shrugged. "Simple. You get him to crack."

"Yeah, but how? I've tried a couple of times."

"Well, then it's time," May said, "to pull out the big guns."

Dawn raised an eyebrow. "Where are you going with this?"

May winked. "I have an idea. Trust me, Ash won't be able to resist you."

* * *

A few hours later, Dawn found herself in front of Ash's door. She was wearing a long pink robe that ended towards her ankles. After talking to May, she decided to follow up on her advice. Smiling mischievously to herself, she knocked waiting for the door to open. Soon enough, Ash pulled the door open and smiled. "Hey," he said, "You're back...and pink," he said, his eyes on her robe.

Dawn nodded. "Yup. I was wondering if you'd like to go to the pool downstairs. It's over ninety degrees outside, so I thought we could chill in the pool together."

Ash cocked his head in curiosity, and straightened his lips into a thin line. "If you're trying something, it won't work."

"I'm not trying anything, Ash. I really wanna try out the pool. It came with the apartment complex, and I'm inviting you." Dawn explained, but Ash didn't respond. "Fine. I'll be downstairs in the pool. If you change your mind, you know where to find me," she said, turning away from Ash and walking downstairs, smiling to herself.

Dawn had already approached the pool, but instead of stepping into the pool, she sat down on the white bleachers, suspecting that Ash would be here any moment now. Honestly, she thought May's idea was almost foolproof. She grinned at the thought of Ash looking for her like a lost puppy. She knew that no matter how much he didn't wanna admit it, he was still whipped.

However fifteen minutes slowly passed by, and Ash was a no-show. Dawn grumbled to herself in annoyance. Perhaps May's idea wasn't so foolproof after all. She took out her phone to text May, typing on the screen.

"I thought you'd be in the pool by now."

Dawn looked up, pleasantly surprised to see Ash standing in front of her. A grin appeared on her features as she got a clear view of Ash's bare chest. "So you decided to come after all," she said, ignoring Ash's previous statement.

Ash smirked. "Yeah, I figured I'd give you the time of the day, plus I know you've been dying to see me shirtless again." He winked, causing Dawn's heart to beat for a second. Of course that was true, but it wasn't as if she was going to admit it out loud.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," she said before standing up to face him.

Ash's smirk didn't falter, that is, until he watched her untie her robe, slowly just to tease him. He watched her bite her lip, before the robe was removed. And it was then that her perfect body was on display. Dawn was wearing a hot pink bikini, and he couldn't help but draw his eyes slowly from head to toe. Dawn smirked once she caught him checking her out.

She approached Ash, their eyes locked, as Dawn tentatively placed a palm on Ash's impressive chest. Her fingers went upwards, and Ash unconsciously placed his right hand on the side of her waist. The blunette smiled victoriously, but her body was on fire from Ash's electric touch. "I know what you're doing," he whispered carefully, "and it's not going to work."

But he _knew_ he was lying. This gorgeous girl right in front of him was breaking him down every second. Despite knowing she was teasing him, he couldn't help but enjoy it. "Is it working now?" she asked, and then bravely pressed closer towards him, not taking her hand off his chest.

He finally cracked.

"Screw it," he said, attacking her heavenly lips he had been dying to kiss a while ago. The kiss was by no means slow, but dominating as Ash took control, making Dawn's head spin all over the place. Dawn placed her hands in Ash's hair and managed to reciprocate. Ash now had both his hands behind Dawn's waist and pressed even closer towards her, the kiss turning passionate. He heard her groan, and Ash kept rubbing his fingers on the side of her waist in a circular motion.

They were both breathless by the time they released, but when they locked their eyes again, they knew the fire wasn't burned out just yet.

Dawn placed her robe around her body before Ash took her hand, and walked upstairs. It appeared the flight of stairs were taking longer than usual, but when they finally reached their floor, Ash pulled her into his apartment, locking the door in the process.

He pressed closer to her again as she backed into a wall. He edged closer to her face, and brushed his lips against her, but never kissed her. He brushed again. Another. Dawn let out a groan. "Stop teasing, Ash," she almost whined.

Ash chuckled. "And what have you been doing to me all this time? Dressing in short clothes, rubbing your legs in front of me, touching my chest...you're fair game here," he said huskily before brushing her lip again.

Dawn couldn't help but to groan again, and Ash chuckled before he finally kissed her again. This time, the kiss was slow and Ash took his time to savor the feelings of their lips being connected. Ash placed a hand on the side of Dawn's waist again, and took off her robe before deepening the kiss. Dawn placed her two hands at his chest, and Ash broke the kiss to trail light kisses from her jaw to her neck. Dawn tilted her head to give him more access, her eyes rolling at the back of her head.

Ash's lips found hers again, and his hand trailed up from the side of her waist to where her bra strap was and he found himself fumbling with the knot. Dawn pulled back, breathless. "I think we should stop."

He was equally breathless. "It's hard to stop when you're wearing something as sexy as that," he said, causing Dawn to blush shamefully. "Seriously, Dawn you have no idea what I wanna do to you."

Dawn smiled. "And they'll be plenty of time for that. Let's just try to slow things down a bit."

"Okay," he said, nodding. "How about a date first?"

"I like that idea," she said, biting her lip.

He smiled. "Just don't wear that on the first date, otherwise I might not be able to control myself."

"Of course not. I'll wear this on our tenth date."

"Good enough for me," he said, kissing her again.

* * *

 **WHATUP PEEPSS! IT'S 2018 no wayy! Happy new year to all the peeps reading this right now!**

 **Sooo, I was supposed to be updating my other story "Terror for Love" but I couldn't even type up a single word :/ but I decided to write another one shot for pearlshipping and omg, i think this is the hottest thing I've ever written :P You're welcome, pearlshippers! To be honest, I was gonna have Ash and Dawn sleep together, but then I was like "Nah they just met and stuff..." also plus idk if I'm comfortable writing a lemon scene o_O I mean my second one shot would have had a lemon already and that would have made me seen like a horny 16 year old gal XD**

 **I also go back to school on Monday D: noooo!**

 **Oh twilight sparkle, if you're reading this, if you've been emailing me, I'm reallyyy sorryy but I don't have a phone since it broke and I used to respond to your emails via my phone, and I can't remember my password for my email anymore -_- I'm not ignoring you or anything, I promise! Hopefully you'll understand.**

 **Anyways XD I'd appreciate all your reviews on what you guys thought of this one-shot. :)**

 **Bye peepssss!**

 **~Samanthapearlzz ^.^**


End file.
